


Hurricane Katrina?? More Like Hurricane TortiLLA!!!1!!!1!

by dashvroomvroomarmboonboon



Series: Seventeen fics but as Vines [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i hope u enjoy, jeongcheol - Freeform, only for the most cultured of people, this is just gonna be a whole series of vine-inspired blurbs, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon/pseuds/dashvroomvroomarmboonboon
Summary: Seungcheol knew the storm was coming and Jeonghan just didn't believe him.This is just really soft domestic Jeongcheol with a vine reference embedded :')
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen fics but as Vines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705765
Kudos: 26





	Hurricane Katrina?? More Like Hurricane TortiLLA!!!1!!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> At the wonderful hour of three am, I got the idea to do a whole series of fics based around vines. Most will be as short as this one, as vines were only six seconds long. I hope you enjoy, and there are definitely lots more to come in this series.

When Seungcheol had come home from work one night, shutting the door and proudly announcing, “There’s a storm a’comin’. I can feel it in my bones.” Jeonghan had scoffed and also seriously reconsidered dating him. However, a mere two weeks later, and the couple was shut inside their makeshift bunker, waiting out the howling winds and pouring rain. 

“Now do you believe me? I told you I could feel it coming. I’m probably a wind spirit.” Seungcheol proudly announced, placing a hand flat over his chest.

“And by wind spirit you mean twenty-four year old gay man who’s wearing the same shirt three days in a row and hasn’t washed his hair since last Tuesday?”

“Yes.” Seungcheol nodded, looking down at the ratty, worn t-shirt currently in use, with the words ‘I’m so gay, I can’t even think straight’, on it. It had been a gift from Jeonghan’s mother. She’d really tried hard to accept the rather unexpected situation with open arms towards her son and his boyfriend. The effort was clearly appreciated.

Seungcheol looked as if he’d just remembered something, standing quickly from where he was sat on the couch, tossing the half of the blanket that he was using to Jeonghan so that he could have the full thing.

“Where are you-”

“I’m going to make us dinner.” He started towards the kitchen, feeling a hand tug him backwards halfway there.

“Wait, Seungcheol, _please_ no. I’m sorry I teased you earlier, you’re a beautiful wind spirit, just please don’t cook for us. I’ll do anything.”

Seungcheol grinned, brushing Jeonghan’s concern off and flicking on the light in the kitchen.

“Alright, let’s get a pan going for the salad, then a-”

“ _What?_ ”

Seungcheol turned, head still half-in the cabinet with his hand on the handle of a pan, “For the salad!”

“Babe, _no_. That’s not how salads work. Here, let me have the pan, and you can start shredding the lettuce! You can shred the lettuce, cut the tomatoes and carrots, the cucumbers, yeah?” Jeonghan tried tugging the pan out of Seungcheol’s hands and the man sighed, giving in and letting Jeonghan take over the stove work. He grabbed a bowl, chopping an entire head of lettuce in half and beginning to shred it into the bowl.

Jeonghan was able to deter Seungcheol from the stove completely, finishing an entire pasta dish without any interference. He dished out the pasta, leaving the half-empty bag of dry noodles for Seungcheol to put away later. He couldn’t quite reach the shelf in their pantry.

The two didn’t even bother setting a place at the table, taking their salads and pastas to the couch and turning on an episode of the sitcom that they watched together. Jeonghan finished first, letting his head come to rest on Seungcheol’s shoulder as the show carried on. The show’s end credits eventually rolled and Seungcheol stood, taking Jeonghan’s bowls and stacking them on top of his own. 

“I’ll help you clean up the kitchen, babe.” Jeonghan stood as well, following Seungcheol into the kitchen. Jeonghan grabbed the seasonings that they’d used for the pasta, following Seungcheol into their walk-in pantry to restock the bottles while Seungcheol put the pasta back. Seungcheol reached up, setting the pasta on one of the highest shelves in the pantry. In retracting his hand, he accidentally knocked a bag of tortilla chips off of the shelf which came down, nearly hitting him in the face. He let out a soft ‘woah’, turning towards Jeonghan with the bag in hand and smiling.

“Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Tortilla!”

Jeonghan looked him in the face, deadpan as he spoke, “We’re breaking up.”


End file.
